Random Poetry
by Shadow Shinobi57
Summary: An unorthodox archive for any poetry I write that I make into being Star Fox oriented. Warnings range from sexual to gory.
1. Just Comrades

_This will be a dumping ground for my random poetry. Be warned, for there will be males having feelings for males, possible blood, and yadda yadda. Mostly, be wary of the malexmale thing, since I know that stirs up a whole load of brouhaha more than anything else explicit. And keep in mind that most of this is hypothetical, and just figments of my mind onto words.  
_

_

* * *

_

_This is a hypothetical from Panther's POV that I wrote in about...Oh...Maybe less than ten minutes. If you don't like the implied pairing, no need for any joy bumming. Just don't review, don't read this, and walk away...Scroll away...Click away from the page...I don't really care. Just no hatin' for just the pairing. I might type up the expected second part in a later issue.  
_

* * *

Just Comrades

Years now, has it been?

My, does time fly

Did you notice it yourself?

Of course not

That's you, now and always

Time never flaws you

While I get stuck to its pains and recoveries

Remember her? That one?

She left her friends

Left her lover

And yet I still couldn't keep her

I guess that's me, though

She wasn't the one

We're just comrades, I know

But did you ever think, just for a moment

That it could be more?

Not for long have I

We've been through thick and thin

You don't show it

But you care about me

I've seen it

Your camaraderie is stronger than you think

I know you care about me

I do too

But I do more than care

While I don't show it

I love you

Hands to hands

Fur to fur

Breath to breath

I wish I could share it with you

Wolf, from the sidelines

You're my every fantasy

But how can you fall for a feline like me?

I'm nothing

You've seen it; you've said it

You've cackled along with that despicable lizard

And I just played along with it

Why?

Because I love you

And it took me this long to find out

But I'm too scared to admit it

I'm scared of your rejection

I dream of the day that you might want to open up

Maybe tell me your deepest emotions

Maybe just a day for coffee

I'm not picky

Take your time

I'm always here for you

When you need help

A shoulder to cry on

A person to love

I'll be there

But for now, I'll have to settle

With being just comrades

So close, yet so apart

For now, or forever

* * *

_I just think they're a cute couple. Pretty hot couple, too, but this is more for love rather than sexy sex. So yeah...Um...That's right, no hatin' for the pairing, the implied maleXmale, and the fact of me supporting this. It was warning enough of me saying I was actually bisexual on my page._

_Other than that, express your feelings. Click that little review button and type away. I hope you liked this.  
_


	2. Just Comrades Pt II

_Second part. This one is from the opposite POV_

_

* * *

_

Just Comrades Pt. II

I shift over

See the cracked mirror again

In the low light of my room

I see the same gruff mercenary

Have the years caught up with me?

I see the bloodshot eyes

Alone again, once more in my bed

So cold

For years, so cold

Mindless pleasure helps the pain

But only so much

How long have I been feeling this way?

A year now

Give or take a few months

I say I need my space

But I need just the opposite

I need you

You know who you are

Or so I wish you did

I wish we were more than just comrades

But I'm too scared

Scared of coming out of my shell

I wish you could hear my plea

I wish you were like me

I wish you loved me

I know you're obsessed with her

Trash in blue fur

She's scum

She would betray her friends

And us

And go back to the betrayed

I'd never do that

But it doesn't matter

You still want her

I can see it in your eyes

Either you're hiding

Or you've a one-track mind

Still, I hope

My dreams are filled with you

I roll over

Close my eyes

Look at where you could be laying

I have nothing but my cold, gray fur

Nothing more to warm me

On these cold nights

Warm as they actually are

My dreams of you

Excite me more than anything else

Why can't I have you?

Why am I so scared?

I'll just have to ease into dream for now

It's always the best ones

That are out of my grasp

I'll come for you one day

And may our lips finally touch on that day

Just comrades

How that churns my stomach

And same as always

My clock reads 3 AM

I wonder if you're seeing the same thing

And I wonder

If I can ever be loved

But only with you

Will it be worth it

I love you, Panther

I just wish I could say it to you

* * *

_Big surprise there, eh? Bit ironic, though. I might adapt this little thing a bit more later...Depends on how I feel. I've been depressed and lovesick myself lately. I find this as my outlet. _

_Hope you enjoyed this._


End file.
